The Gangster and the Geek
by PingPong Girl
Summary: Mikan is a walking encyclopedia with an IQ exceeding Albert Einstein's, but because of money issues, she was now the woman of the hottest, sexiest and most seductive guy in the world. Downside is, he's the deadliest man alive.
1. Set Theory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, because if I did I would've been filthy rich by the now.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Geek Charming**

**By: BloodyRozze**

**-**

"_Love is 99% insanity and 1% stupidity."_

-

**Set Theory**

**-**

**-**

"Miss Sakura, would you please solve the problem in front?"

I stood up clumsily, toppling my chair over in the process. As I wriggled past my seatmates, I heard them grunt and whine and rub every part of their body that came in contact with me with disgusted looks plastered across their faces.

I went up in front, and got a piece of chalk from my teacher who was also keeping distance from me, like I was some kind of anti matter.

_Find the area of a triangle with sides of lengths 5, 6 and 7. _

As I mentally reread the problem, I began scribbling something on the board. It was easier than what I anticipated it to be and can be merely solved by Heron's formula.

A few seconds after, I gently placed the brittle chalk on the board ledge and returned to my seat.

Professor Jinno, our grumpy old Math teacher whose hobbies are to make our, well, my classmates' lives in particular, a living hell nodded approvingly of my answer.

"Dork." Our school's IT girl, pampered by all who know her, Sumire Shouda muttered, making my classmates burst into snickers.

"Miss Shouda, please refrain from using such foul language." Professor Jinno lectured pointing his signature wooden stick towards her.

"Oh what-ever." She rolled her eyes and started playing with her curls while purposely knocking over her pink fluffy pen.

She bent down to retrieve it, her red halter top making a futile effort in hiding her cleavage and her mini skirt too short to hide the black lacy thong beneath.

The boys drooled over the expose and some wolf whistled urging her to show more.

What was this a strip show?

Does anyone, besides me, consider school to be a solemn place to learn and not to erotically show off one's body parts?

"Despicable." I spat.

Unfortunately for me, it was loud enough for Sumire to hear.

"You've got something to say you nerdy bitch?" She demanded teasingly while crossing her arms.

"No-nothing." I stammered and opened my Biology book hoping she'll lose interest and leave the matter to dissolve by itself.

But this was Sumire Shouda we're talking about. The very ground she walks on is worshipped by men, and her actions and words is influential among women. And one sad thing about her is that she always gets her way and never misses out on a chance to humiliate me.

I watched her move on the corner of my eye and slowly felt my glasses being tugged off of my face.

Grinning triumphantly, she snapped it into half and allowed the two pieces to fall on the floor. And if that wasn't enough, she used her razor sharp heels to mash up the lens into broken shards,

I sat there, still, knowing I couldn't do anything about it and allowed her to destroy my only pair of proper glasses right before my very eyes.

The bell rung, and with a final smirk, she and her loyal posse of Barbie clones and skirt chasing jocks left with me having to contemplate on my glasses' messed up state.

Prof. Jinno left without sparing a single concerning glance. Even though I was his best student, the fact that I do not contribute to his monthly salary despite how participative I am during his lessons proved to be the foundation of his uncaring attitude.

After all my classmates had vacated the room I knelt down and picked up the tiny shards and placed them on my palm.

"These were my last good ones." I whispered and tossed them into a nearby trash can. What a waste of money.

My vision became blurry and my head began to throb.

Gritting my teeth, I got my bag with the words _Save the Earth_ printedin front in big blue letters and headed out of the room.

The students made way for me. Not because I was one of those popular, stuck up humans who can revolutionize high school, but because everyone always keeps a safe three meter distance away from me, for unknown reasons in which I have yet to clarify.

But all I know is one thing, high school, is a real manifestation of Mathematics. It was both deranging and survival depends on how much of a critical thinker you are.

Let's say high school is Set A. There are three subsets of set A. One is the popular subset, whose elements are the Gucci wearing folks, pom pom waving, and ball grappling Homo sapiens. There's the mediocre subset, where the self proclaiming Goths, Skaters and freeloaders lie. And there happens to be the final subset, where those who have an IQ higher than 200, who wears green knitted turtlenecks, floral skirts, thick rimmed glasses, and black non heeled leather shoes, strive to improve their image and reputation but needlessly failing. A perfect example of this subset also happens to be me. The one and only.

I rubbed my stinging eyes and felt small quantities of liquid slowly forming on its corners.

I quickened my pace as I slammed the main doors open and exited the building.

Outside parked fancy BMWs, pink Lamborghinis, red Ferraris and black Jaguars. The only reason why I happen to attend this outrageously expensive school is because I managed to claim the top spot on the entrance exam and earned a scholarship grant. But of course, being the only poor student at school indeed arose many intrigued individuals such as Sumire Shouda who made it their habit in ruining my life.

With a sigh I tightened my grip unto my bag and started walking. I only live a few blocks away from school, but since Gakuen Alice extends its territories up to a heaping three kilometers, I had to walk farther than what I was supposed to.

After stopping by at the grocery store and debating with some vegan who claimed that poultry was useless while I insisted that they play a major role in our diet and protein manufacture, I reached my comfy suburban home three hours and forty five minutes later, out of breath, sweating prosperously while holding two heavy bags of lean meat and veggies.

"I'm home." I huffed and placed the bags on the table.

"We-lcome…home…" Greeted my mother, who looked as terrible as ever. She's been working overtime for the last six months and is now suffering from over exhaustion, saggy eye bags, and neurosis. Her hair was in tangles, and she was still wearing her three day old business suit.

"Mom, you really need to take a break." I said while accompanying her back to her room and tucking her into bed.

"You look horrible." I pointed out while applying some moisturizer on her dry face, that used to be pretty and showbiz worthy.

"Don't mind me honey….these are simply signs of aging, it's normal for someone like me…" She wheezed,

"No mom, it's because you've been stressing too much lately. Take a few days off from work." I suggested while fluffing up her pillow.

Her hand jolted up and squeezed my arm as she stared at me terrified. Her wrinkles became more visible and I thought that she indeed looked like the old woman in Drag Me to Hell that very moment. It scared the hell out of me.

"No…if I do that…we'll never be able to pay for the loan….no, no, NO!" She started to scream and rock back and forth like she was mental.

"Mom, calm down, okay?" I said massaging her scalp.

"How can I?! We owe 2,780,450 million yen to the loan sharks!!!" She retaliated.

"2,780,450 million yen…2,780,450 million yen….2,780,450 million yen…." She kept on repeating as if it were some incantation used to baffle spirits away.

After a few minutes, her heavy eyelids finally closed and with one last whisper, "2,780,450 million yen…….."

I kissed her forehead and went up to my room, which looked like hurricane Katrina had just passed through it.

Books and papers were everywhere. Blueprints of some architectural designs were pinned on the corkboard. Albert Einstein's portraits and posters hanged on the walls covering it like wallpaper. Some chemical stains were still visible on the carpet and the mice I used for experimenting on some growth serum were busy munching cheese on my bed.

I placed my bag down on the floor and proceeded in the bathroom for a quick shower and changed into my PJs.

I got my pair of emergency glasses and pushed it up to the bridge of my nose.

I sighed in relief. My vision was stable now, and my headache was slowly transpiring.

I got my Physics book and started studying for the quiz due next next week.

Before I knew it, my eyelids too were failing me, and my mind went blank.

I too had fallen asleep.

The next morning, mom was nowhere to be found. Usually I'll find her eating some burnt piece of toast and charcoal black bacon. But I checked her room, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom but she nowhere in sight.

My eyes sauntered over the fridge only to see neon colored Post It stuck in front.

_Honey,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm just taking a break, as you said._

_I've managed to find a way to finally pay your father's debt._

_So if a guy wearing a freaky outfit goes there and forces you in_

_A black limo, don't be frightened._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

For a girl with an IQ raging from 200-250, I couldn't quite heed what she meant.

All I know is, she's taken off somewhere leaving me behind.

As I crumpled the note and went out of the house annoyed by my mom's selfish actions, I finally was able to understand what she was pertaining to.

Because at that moment, some muscled guy wearing a freaky looking all black outfit, grabbed my wrist, threw me into a shiny black limousine and drove off while I constantly screamed for help, until he stopped to silence me with a duct tape midway.

Then we halted in front of two enormous golden gates guarded by a sumo wrestler looking man in a suit which opened after my kidnapper showed him his ID.

As I stared out of the car window, inwardly gasping and gaping at the structural marvels before me, the car finally parked.

My kidnapper once more grabbed me and forcefully dragged me into a huge mansion.

I tried punching him, kicking his groin, but still he wouldn't let go.

He stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked three times before he turned the bronze knob.

Twelve men in black tuxedos greeted us with a respectful bow as my kidnapper led me towards the table and leather chair occupying the middle of the room.

Then slowly, the black leather chair turned exposing a handsome young man, probably the same age as me, his hands coolly dangling on the arm rests. He had tousled raven hair with long bangs almost hiding his piercing crimson eyes which were now staring at me, making me feel self conscious all of a sudden. Unlike his guards, he wore a bloody red tux with black calves matched with a four button opened black polo beneath exposing his well built milky white chest with a dragon tattoo located somewhere near his clavicle. A sapphire earring dangled on his right earlobe and a necklace with a cross on it hung loose from his neck.

In short, he was hot and totally bad news.

Sensing my alarm, his rosy lips curled into a friendly grin, which caught me off guard because I actually thought he was some bad guy judging from what he was wearing.

"Who are you and what is it that you want from me?" I build up my courage and asked.

His oh-so-friendly grin disappeared and transformed into an evil smirk contrasting his beautiful face.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he introduced while standing up.

Wait, why does that name ring a bell….Natsume? Hyuuga?

My eyes bulged out of its sockets.

NATSUME HYUUGA?!!! As in head of the Chinese-Japanese mafia? That Hyuuga?

He walked over to me and as he did that, I felt like a female character on a thriller novel. My heart pounded hard on my chest, knowing he could kill me with one yank of his finger. I remained frozen on the spot shivering of fright and computing for the probability that I would still be alive after this,

I'm guessing, 50-50.

As soon as he was a foot away, he retracted his right hand from his pocket and raised my chin, analyzing my face.

I felt a slight chill on my spine as he removed my glasses and tugged my bun loose allowing my caramel locks to cascade down my back.

"-Boss of the Chinese-Jap mafia,"

My hypothesis was correct. I gulped down my saliva.

He leaned closer and whispered hotly on my ear. "And from now, you're my woman."

And before I could react to his statement, his lips had already claimed mine.

What the…fuck?

-

-

-

**Yo guys, sorry bout' this, but another idea came up and well my friends urged me to write this, so there you have it. **

**This is sorta like My Wife Is a Gangster, but the plots are completely different though, so you don't have to worry about originality. **

**I dedicate this to all people who are suffering in school right now, of Math and all other stuff…I totally salute you for surviving.**

**I'll be updating my other fics soon, but I'm a lil busy with schoolwork so it'll take a while. **

**Anywho, reviews please. And thanks a lot.**

**Later….**


	2. The Seven Bridges of Konigsberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, for if I did, skipping class would be a breeze and I don't have to face the creepy faces of outraged teachers.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Geek Charming**

**By: BloodyRozze**

**-**

**The Seven Bridges of Königsberg**

**-**

_If A is the success in life, then A equals X plus Y plus Z, X is work, Y is play and Z is keeping your mouth shut _

_-Albert Einstein-_

-

-

According to Britney Spears, there are only two types of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe. However, I beg to differ. There's another genus of human beings, the ones that are too depressed to even think about Britney Spears and her whacked out songs.

A perfect example of that type is, as always, me.

But for the first time, I am not whining about something related to my studies or school in particular.

I am complaining not to mention mourning about the fact that just yesterday I lost two very crucially important things. First, I lost my mom. Well, more like she abandoned me. And second, I lost my very first kiss. Something that I've been saving all my life for my one true love to snatch away.

Unfortunately, it happened to be stolen by a guy others would classify as deadly and sinister. Of course I tried testing whether this rumor was true or not, and with the aid of Google and a couple of crime books, one can be sure that, indeed, Natsume Hyuuga is the youngest boss of the Chinese-Japanese mafia, and just so happens also is the man who is the number one candidate for the World's Most Lethal Men. I also accidentally roamed into some other, adult rated sources and managed to acquire a piece of info that he also wields the top spot in the Top 10 Sexiest Bad Boys Alive, hosted by Playboy magazine.

For other girls, Sumire Shouda in particular, they would've been ecstatic to have this kind of guy as their lover. You know, the kind of guy that's rich, famous, powerful, drop dead gorgeous and could manipulate the world like a puppet using his bare hands.

Me, on the contrary, prefers a guy who has an IQ above mine, that would share his feelings about Matrix (In Mathematics, not the movie) and confess his undying love for me at the ruins of the ancient city of Ur in Mesopotamia, now known as Iraq and would court me by sending Morse codes that says "I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus."

But God hasn't gifted me with that kind of boy yet.

Instead, I just had to be hooked up with some serial killer. A hot serial killer, but a killer nonetheless.

-

I fixed my collar and pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose slowly. It was a habit of mine.

Huge purple eye bags formed since I couldn't get much sleep after having learned that my mom actually left me to some guy that could behead me with one swift blow.

I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I opened the door of our house trying to avoid as much noise as possible and took a peek.

As I expected.

Men in shiny black tuxedos and dark tinted shades surrounded my house.

They've been there since last night guarding me like some prisoner, which is also the reason why I wasn't able to finish some of my homework. Thus, for the first time in my life, I had to cram my assignments in school.

I shut the door quietly and tiptoed to the back door. A huge wall stood between me and my neighbor's house, but sometimes there are no other options for one to take.

I tossed my bag over the ledge and grabbed hold of sturdy boulders.

With a few uneasy pants, the help of a loose vine and the aid of my grade D in Physical Education, I was able to leap to the other side, completely dirtying my clothes. But at least I managed to reach haven.

I sighed.

Luckily, there weren't any of those freaky bodyguards here. Who would be? I mean, my neighbor, who also happens to be my dreaded Math teacher, Prof Jinno as you may already know him, has tons of huge dogs guarding his territory. For some reason, they seem top like me though, but still, 17 dogs? If I'm not wrong, Prof Jinno isn't much of a pet lover. Seeing him so enthusiastic about cutting open a frog's stomach during our Biology class (he always goes to watch) proves it. Maybe he's been daydreaming for a day that someone would even try to break into his house. Yeah right, even criminals around here consider him as an old stool.

I walked out of Prof Jinno's place and started skipping, since I'm not much of a runner, down the side walk.

I glanced at my watch.

For the love of Newton.

It was approximately 7. If I don't hurry up, my clean attendance record will be stained.

But how was I supposed to reach school within 20 minutes without a bike or any mode of transportation?

"Think Mikan think." I whispered trying to calm myself. I practically run at 2kph, no way was I going to reach school with that speed.

My options are, I could have an adrenaline rush and run all the way to school in ultra high speed. Create a teleportation machine that will automatically transport me to school. Make a path composed of pairs of alternating attracting and repelling magnets that will exert a powerful force that will be enough to propel me to school.

Option one, I know how adrenaline rushes occur, problem is, how was I suppose to trigger mine. Option two, perhaps I could invent the world's first ever teleportation module, problem is, it'll take around 20 years or more to finish it and by that time, I'll be long gone from school with a red mark on my supposed to be clean attendance record. Option 3, well, the idea is clearly scientific and is proven functional, problem is, where was I going to get dozens of magnets, and probably by the time I finished piling those magnets on the road, I'll be detained for messing around on public property.

Beep.

I froze.

Ignoring the honk of the car, I walked off briskly hoping, praying, that it'll leave me alone.

"You know, you've only got 5 minutes till school starts. You sure you're gonna turn down my offer?" A dark, husky voice said.

I looked over to my side to see none other than Hyuuga himself with his black Ferrari Enzo's window down exposing his finely chiseled face, fair rosy skin, piercing burning eyes, tousled dark hair with long disarrayed bangs and his irritating bad boy grin that always seem to tease me.

Ugh. Why can't he at least look what a criminal looks like? The usual Mohawk green hair, pierced navel, ears, eyebrows and even……….you know…..with a ring on their nose wearing some exposing black leather jacket, skinny jeans, a choker and is holding a chainsaw. At least, I would've had a reason to actually see him as disgusting.

But no, he just had to be so darn handsome.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to school on time." I answered stubbornly, even when it was the actual opposite of the situation.

He raised his brow amused, took out his black tinted shades and wore them, hiding his fiery orbs that make me feel a burning sensation whenever they land on me.

"Suit yourself." He said and closed his window and drove away.

His windows started closing and his engine began to sound.

My feet were shaking and I tried to weigh my options within my ever so brilliant brain.

I felt as though I was Leonard Euler, a Swiss mathematician who submitted an answer about the problem of the people of Königsberg about their bridge problem. The people wanted to know whether it was possible or not to cross the seven bridges connecting two islands on the Pregel River.

How does this relate to my current situation?

Well, Leonard said to might as well give up, since one can't help but cross a bridge twice in order to cross them all. That's what I'm feeling. I just had no other choice.

Riding with _him_ even if it's the most preposterous method of transportation imaginable would definitely assure me of arriving to school on time. This means I get to keep my records clean and stainless. So…might as well give up, as what Euler advised.

"Alright…" I grumbled.

He smirked at me and got out of his car.

"Here you are madam." He said in a mocking butler tone and opened the car door for me like a gentleman. I scowled at him and sat down on the co-driver's seat.

I felt him sit down next to me and felt him put on his shades and felt him step on the gas with such force that the car immediately zoomed forward.

I thought I felt my heart jump up to my throat as I fought hard to gulp it back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!" I screamed as the wind slapped my face. I had to hold on to my glasses to stop it from falling off.

"Getting you to school on time." He answered while quickly changing the gears like a driver in The Fast and the Furious.

Angry drivers yelled at us but Hyuuga continued to over take, change lanes, and speed up avoiding crossing pedestrians by few centimeters with his professional risky driving skills.

My watery eyes widened.

"It's turning yellow! YELLOW! Slow down!" I screamed as I pointed at the traffic light.

His lips curled up into a mischievous grin.

"Hyuuga what are you thinkin---!!!"

He stepped harder on the gas pedal while I screamed my lungs out.

The traffic light turned red and the cars were already crossing the road.

Hyuuga didn't pay much heed though, much to my disdain. He changed the gear again and accelerated.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Hyuuga wasn't just a criminal, he was INSANE!

We were now going at a speed of 160 kph and increasing towards a group of intersecting cars and still he hasn't touched the brakes, nor has he given any sign of interest in making it out alive.

I felt my heart palpitating rapidly and felt as though my cells were all screaming for oxygen.

We were getting nearer and nearer and I could feel the chills of death crawling on my spine.

This was it.

The end.

The gateway to eternal exile.

Goodbye any chance of winning the Nobel Prize and goodbye any opportunity of experimenting with neurotransmitters and finding a cure for Alzheimer's and the common cold.

We were only meters away from hitting a red Toyota when Hyuuga suddenly got out his revolver and aimed at the car's wheels. It screeched to a halt. The vehicles behind it weren't able to react at once and were unintentionally hitting each other's rears. A blue van turned turtle as the motorcycles behind it flipped over causing a few injuries to the riders.

I looked at Hyuuga in horror.

He coolly spun the gun and inserted it in his jacket before he once again stomped on the gas pedal.

I covered my eyes using my sweaty palms as we used the toppled van as a romp and soared midair.

I felt the hard landing of the car on the other side of the huge ruckus and felt my bum go numb.

"It's alright now, little girl." He said as I uncovered my eyes. And true enough, to my relief, we were driving on the road at an acceptable speed.

"Were you trying to kill us?!!!" I snapped at him.

"Are trying to destroy my eardrums? You should know, there's no eardrum transplant available yet."

I turned beet red. "I-I know!"

This was the first time that I felt so outsmarted, and by him nonetheless.

"Putting that matter aside, do you know how many people could've died for what you did?"

"Like I care." He replied.

I was taken aback. How can anyone be so cruel? Even a scientist has a conscience.

"You really are a despicable person."

I felt his gaze intensify as he took off his shades and glared at me.

He was emitting a dark aura. An aura that could possibly outmatch the devil's.

"Not you, anyone's mouth would do, just…not yours." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I said your breath stinks. You forgot to brush your teeth, didn't you, little miss bad breath?" he said.

I felt my cheeks burn.

Not only because it was indeed true, but because he of all people just had to notice it. And since it's the truth, I don't know what to retaliate.

Was this what they call defeat?

Only the sound of the roaring engine could be heard for the rest of the trip. What could I possibly say to a gangster? Hey Natsume how many people have you castrated? Like that would be a fruitful one.

The car bolted to an abrupt stop.

"Get off." He commanded impatiently.

"I was just about to express my gratitude but it would seem that it is futile to even make a proper conversation with an incorrigible man like you." I snapped.

"No need for thanks. Just give me," he said and leaned towards me, his hot breath tickling my cheek. "Your body."

The mixture of his words plus the stares that I was getting from the students who were there to witness the whole thing was enough to make my blood level rise.

"Later, babe." He winked and drove off, his raven hair fluttering.

I made my way to my classroom as I ignored the murmurs and stares that were boring a hole at my back. I felt like I was Archimedes when he ran out of the bathroom and screamed "Eureka" in the city nude.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around; surprised to see that it was none other than Sumire and her posse.

"So, who's the hottie?" She said.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied not quite comprehending what she meant.

"Ugh, the hottie driving the Ferrari, who else?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Making me feel like an idiot by Hyuuga was one thing, but by Sumire, not a chance.

"Oh, him," I smiled. "He was my chauffeur."

"Please, you? Have a chau---whatever? Don't make me laugh. He was probably a stranger taking pity on you." She said making the other students snicker.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Miss Shouda, but my family heritage is by far more superior than yours. Having a chauffeur is only an accessory."

Sumire and her group of airheads looked flabbergasted, even I was astonished. I can't believe I just lied.

"Oh yeah, well then, bring that sexy driver of yours tomorrow and introduce us." Sumire said in a daring tone.

I bit my lip.

I just had to lie.

I fixed my glasses and looked at her the same way she was looking at me which was definitely hostile.

My lips curled up into a think smile.

"The pleasure's all mine."

…I just had to open my big fat mouth.

-

-

-

**Sorry for the ultimately late update pipz! But I'm so damn busy, I think my brain's about to collapse!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate them.**

**Please support me in my studies haha! I'm planning to be a DL (director's list) so I'm wearing myself out in reading and studying…**

**But if you guys give lots of reviews, I might be able to update a lot faster….haha…that ain't blackmail alright?!**

**Thanks again. **

**Later.**


End file.
